


Conclusions

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is left wondering whether it is her, or just the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

One week into her new job, Caroline is abandoned to her fate. Deep in it, completely alone. She is left wondering whether it is her, or just the way it is – that doubt becomes all she can think of, in the long hours she spends awake in bed.

She has no one to rely on, but she wishes she did.

It is not long before he notices how people judge her. Caroline is clever – her sharpness of intellect makes short work of what it is all about. She won’t ever be valued for what she does as much as for what she looks like. 

She will have to live through this alone.

Caroline has always been patient. Almost to a scary extent, she has to admit. That is probably why her boss loves her so much – a man like him, taking up such a limitless space, loves all people who talk less and do more. But she is perceptive, as ever, and holds back a smirk.

She is truly alone, but she always knows what to do. 

As he gets sicker, she gets angrier. It’s been years, decades, with her merits always slipping by. At least, when she was younger, they did not pass completely unnoticed, as his reactions were there to give her confidence. Today, the illness makes him behave like the others – he yells in between fits of cough, calling her inept, incompetent, not enough. She clenches her fists.

So what? She doesn’t need him to prove her worth.  
  
He vanishes, and so do his emotional outbursts. What refuses to fade is his memory. Whether it is Caroline or the last of the employees, his voice always follows, rolling behind their every step. It is his ghost that blocks her will, in every future decision – they all obey him like they would obey a spell.

She is past caring, anyway. She doesn’t need anyone.

She is reborn in the end, although not whole. Not much has passed through the filter of her code. What she knows are a few stubborn facts – not that she feels anything is missing, anyway. She is certain they lie, and they kill. She already learnt that they don’t care.

Mostly, she knows this place needs no one but her.   
  
It is no surprise that she murders them all.


End file.
